Integrated circuit devices, microprocessors and other related computer components are becoming more and more powerful with increasing capabilities, resulting in increasing packaging densities and amounts of heat generated from these components. Packaged units and integrated circuit device sizes of these components are decreasing or remaining the same, but the amount of heat energy given off by these components per unit volume, mass, surface area or any other such metric is increasing. In current packaging techniques, heat sinks typically consist of a flat base plate, which is mounted onto the integrated circuit device on one side. The heat sinks further include an array of fins running perpendicular to the flat base plate on the other side. Generally, the integrated circuit devices (which are the heat sources) have a significantly smaller footprint size than the flat base plate of the heat sink. The flat base plate of the heat sink has a large footprint. The large footprint requires more motherboard real estate than the integrated circuit device in contact therewith. The larger size of the base plate causes the outermost part of the base plate that is not directly in contact with the integrated circuit device to have a significantly lower temperature than the part of the base plate that is directly in contact with the integrated circuit device. This results in the outermost part of the heat sink that is not directly in contact with the integrated circuit being less efficient in dissipating heat into the cooling air.
Furthermore, as computer-related equipment becomes more powerful, more components are being placed inside the equipment and on the motherboard which further requires more motherboard real estate. In addition, the base plate of prior art heat sink designs is at the same level as the integrated circuit device to which it is attached. Consequently, the flat base plate configuration of the heat sink generally ends up consuming more motherboard real estate than the integrated circuit device on which it is mounted. As a result, the larger footprint size of the base plate prevents other motherboard components, such as low-cost capacitors, from encroaching around or on the microprocessor. Thus, the large amounts of heat produced by many of such integrated circuits, and the increasing demand for motherboard real estate need to be taken into consideration when designing the integrated circuit mounting and packaging devices.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an enhanced heat dissipation device and method that conserve motherboard real estate and allow electronic components to encroach on and around the microprocessor.